Die wahre Barenziah, Buch V
Die wahre Barenziah, Buch V ist ein Buch in , , und . Fundorte Skyrim *In der Blutschanze *In Festung Bruchzahn *Im Kerker der Festung Dämmerlicht *In der Grotte des Zerbrochenen Ruders *In Haemars Höhle in Haemars Schande *In der Honigbräubrauerei *An Bord der Katariah *In der Kiefernwacht *In der Lügnerzuflucht *In Morvunskar *In Elenwens Salon in der Thalmorischen Botschaft *In Tolvalds Kreuzung in Tolvalds Höhle *In Valthume *Windhelm: in Viola Giordanos Haus Einsamkeit *In Angelines Aromalädchen *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *In Brylings Haus *Im Kram mit Charme *Im Schmiedegeschäft *Im Tempel der Göttlichen *Im Thalmorhauptquartier Rifton *Im Gefängnis *In der Zisterne der Zersplitterten Flasche Weißlauf *Drachenfeste: u.a. in Hrongars Zimmer und den Jarlgemächern *Im Haus Grau-Mähne *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In Jorrvaskr Oblivion *In Mach-Nas Bücher in Cheydinhal *In Glarthirs Haus in Skingrad *In Renoits Bücher in Chorrol *In Erstausgabe auf dem Markplatz in der Kaiserstadt *In Südliche Bücher in Leyawiin Morrowind *In Kagrenacs Bibliothek in Tureynulal *In Jobashas Seltene Bücher in Vivecstadt *In St. Velus Hotel in Molag Mar Daggerfall *Kann überall gefunden werden Inhalt Symmachus sollte Recht behalten. Auf kurze Sicht hatte der Diebstahl des Stabes kaum Konsequenzen. Der derzeitige Kaiser Uriel Septim schickte einige recht ungehaltene Nachrichten, in denen er sein Entsetzen und seinen Ärger über das Verschwinden des Stabes zum Ausdruck brachte. Er drängte Symmachus, keine Mühe zu scheuen, den Aufbewahrungsort des Stabes ausfindig zu machen und alle diesbezüglichen Entwicklungen dem neu ernannten Kaiserlichen Kampfmagier Jagar Tharn mitzuteilen, in dessen Hände man die Angelegenheit gelegt hatte. „Tharn!” tobte Symmachus, angewidert und frustriert in der kleinen Kammer auf und ab marschierend, in der die schwangere Barenziah ruhig saß und eine Babydecke bestickte. „Jagar Tharn, ausgerechnet. Es darf nicht sein. Dem würde ich nicht einmal sagen, wie er die Straße überqueren kann, und wäre er ein tattriger blinder Greis!” „Was hast du denn gegen ihn, mein Liebster?” „Ich vertraue diesem Mischlingself einfach nicht. Teils Dunkelelf, teils Hochelf, und der Rest - das wissen nur die Götter. Hat all die schlechtesten Qualitäten seiner Vorfahren in sich vereint, würde ich wetten." Er schnaubte. "Niemand weiß viel über ihn. Behauptet, er sei Sohn einer Waldelfin im Süden von Valenwald. Und seither ist er wohl in der ganzen Weltgeschichte herumgereist, seit ...” Barenziah, völlig versunken in der Ruhe und Zufriedenheit ihrer Schwangerschaft, hatte Symmachus bisher nur eine gute Gesprächspartnerin sein wollen. Doch nun ließ sie ihre Handarbeit plötzlich in den Schoß fallen und sah ihn an. Irgend etwas hatte ihr Interesse hervorgerufen. „Symmachus. Könnte dieser Jagar Tharn in Verkleidung nicht Nachtigall gewesen sein?” Symmachus dachte ein wenig darüber nach, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, meine Liebe. Menschliches Blut scheint so ziemlich das Einzige zu sein, woran es Tharns Vorfahren gefehlt hat.” Für Symmachus war das keine gute Eigenschaft, wie Barenziah wohl wusste. Ihr Angetrauter verachtete Waldelfen als faule Diebe, Hochelfen hielt er für abgehobene, nichtsnutzige Intellektuelle. Doch Menschen bewunderte er, besonders Bretonen, sie waren pragmatisch, intelligent und tüchtig. „Nachtigall stammt aus Ebenherz, vom Ra'athim-Clan, dem Hause Hlaalu, insbesondere dem Hause Mora, das würde ich schwören. In dieser Blutlinie fließt seit Mora menschliches Blut. Ebenherz war bereits eifersüchtig, als der Stab hier verwahrt wurde, als Tiber Septim das Horn der Einheit von uns nahm.” Barenziah seufzte ein wenig. Die Konkurrenz zwischen Ebenherz und Gramfeste währte bereits fast seit Anbeginn der Geschichte von Morrowind. Einst waren die beiden Nationen eins gewesen. Die Ra'athim waren Lehnsherren aller ertragreichen Bergwerke. Deren Edelleute waren Hochkönige von Morrowind. Ebenherz hatte sich in zwei getrennte Stadtstaaten - Ebenherz und Gramfeste - geteilt, als die Zwillingssöhne von Königin Lian - Enkel des legendären Königs Moraelyn - gemeinsam als Erben eingesetzt wurden. Etwa zu dieser Zeit war es auch, dass das Amt des Hochkönigs nicht wieder besetzt wurde und stattdessen ein vorübergehender Kriegsherr von einem Rat ernannt werden sollte, falls eine Notlage dies erforderte. Dennoch wachte Ebenherz eifersüchtig über seine Vorrechte als ältester Stadtstaat von Morrowind („Unter Gleichen der Erste” war der Ausdruck, den seine Herrscher gerne verwendeten) und bestand darauf, dass der Stab des Chaos rechtmäßig in seine Obhut hätte gegeben werden müssen. Gramfeste gab stets zurück, dass König Moraelyn höchstpersönlich den Stab dem Gott Ephen zur Aufbewahrung übergeben habe - und dass Gramfeste ohne jeden Zweifel der Geburtsort des Gottes gewesen sei. „Warum berichtest du Jagar Tharn dann nicht von deinem Verdacht? Lass ihn den Stab wieder zurückholen. Solange er in Sicherheit gebracht wird, ist doch wohl gleich, wer ihn zurückbringt und wo er aufbewahrt wird?” Symmachus sah sie verständnislos an. „Es ist nicht gleich”, sagte er nach einiger Zeit leise. „Aber so wichtig wohl auch nicht. Gewiss ...” fuhr er fort, „nicht so wichtig, dass du dich näher damit beschäftigen müsstest. Bleib du ruhig in der Ecke sitzen und kümmere dich um deine ...” - an dieser Stelle grinste er sie frech an, „... Stickarbeiten.” Barenziah schleuderte ihm das Sticktuch ins Gesicht. Und traf - mitsamt Nadel und Fingerhut. EINIGE MONATE SPÄTER GEBAR BARENZIAH einen gesunden, prächtigen Jungen, den sie Helseth tauften. Man hörte nichts weiter vom Stab des Chaos oder Nachtigall. Wenn Ebenherz den Stab nun besaß, prahlte man jedenfalls nicht damit. Die Jahre gingen schnell und glücklich vorüber. Helseth wuchs zu einem großen, starken Jüngling heran. Er ähnelte seinem Vater sehr, und betete diesen förmlich an. Als Helseth acht Jahre als war, gebar Barenziah ein zweites Kind, zur anhaltenden Freude von Symmachus. Helseth war sein ganzer Stolz, doch die kleine Morgiah - die nach Symmachus Mutter benannt war - besaß sein Herz. Leider war ihre Geburt keineswegs ein Vorbote besserer Zeiten. Die Beziehungen zum Kaiserreich wurden immer schlechter, ohne dass ein Grund hierfür erkennbar gewesen wäre. Die Steuern stiegen und die Zehnten wurden jedes Jahr erhöht. Symmachus glaubte, der Kaiser verdächtige ihn, am Verschwinden des Stabes beteiligt gewesen zu sein. So strebte er danach, seine Treue unter Beweis zu stellen, indem er keine Mühe scheute, den steigenden Forderungen nachzukommen. Er verlängerte die Arbeitszeiten und erhöhte die Steuern, und einen Teil der Differenz beglich er sogar aus der königlichen Schatzkammer und ihrem Privatbesitz. Doch die Belastung wuchs immer mehr, und das einfache Volk wie die Edelleute begannen, sich laut zu beklagen. Es schien ein unheilvolles Grollen zu sein. „Ich möchte, dass du die Kinder mitnimmst, und in die kaiserliche Stadt reist”, sagte Symmachus in seiner Verzweiflung schließlich einen Abend nach dem Essen. „Du musst den Kaiser zur Vernunft bringen, sonst wird ganz Gramfeste im Frühjahr den Aufstand proben.” Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Mit Männern kannst du gut umgehen, meine Liebe. Das konntest du schon immer.” Barenziah zwang sich ihrerseits zu einem Lächeln. „Sogar mit dir, wenn ich das recht verstehe.” „Ja. Besonders mit mir”, erkannte er gut gelaunt an. „Beide Kinder?” Barenziah sah zum Eckfenster, wo Helseth auf einer Laute spielte und ein Duett mit seiner kleinen Schwester krähte. Helseth war mittlerweile fünfzehn, Morgiah acht. „Vielleicht erweichen sie sein Herz. Außerdem ist es allerhöchste Zeit, dass Helseth am kaiserlichen Hof präsentiert wird.” „Mag sein. Aber das ist nicht der wahre Grund.” Barenziah atmete tief ein und fasste den Mut, es auszusprechen. „Du glaubst nicht, dass sie hier in Sicherheit sind. Wenn das der Fall ist, bist du hier auch nicht in Sicherheit. Komm mit uns”, drängte sie ihn. Er nahm sie bei den Händen. „Barenziah. Meine geliebte Barenziah. Mein Herz, mein Alles. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, wird es nichts geben, wohin wir zurückkehren könnten. Sorge dich nicht um mich. Mir wird es gut gehen. Wirklich. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, und noch besser, wenn ich mich nicht um dich und die Kinder sorgen muss.” Barenziah legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. „Vergiss nur nicht, dass wir dich brauchen. Dass ich dich brauche. Wir können alles andere erübrigen, wenn wir nur zusammen sind. Leere Hände und leere Bäuche sind leichter zu ertragen als ein leeres Herz.” Sie begann zu weinen, als sie an Nachtigall und die schreckliche Angelegenheit mit dem Stab dachte. „Allein meine Dummheit hat uns in diese Lage gebracht.” Er lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Wenn dem so ist, so ist es doch keine so schlechte Sache.” Liebevoll blickte er die Kinder an. „Keiner von uns soll je etwas entbehren, oder Mangel leiden. Niemals. Das werde ich nie zulassen, Liebste, das verspreche ich dir. Einst habe ich dich alles gekostet, Barenziah - ich und Tiber Septim. Doch. Ohne meine Hilfe hätte das Kaiserreich nie geschaffen werden können. Ich habe geholfen, es groß zu machen.” Seine Stimme wurde hart. „Ich kann auch seinen Niedergang bewirken. Das kannst du Uriel Septim ausrichten. Das, und dass sogar meine Geduld ihre Grenzen hat.” Barenziah atmete scharf ein. Symmachus war kein Mann der leeren Worte. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass er sich je gegen das Reich stellen würde - ebenso wenig wie sie vom alten Hauswolf, der vor dem Feuer döste, erwartete, dass er sie anfallen könnte. "Aber wie?" verlangte sie atemlos zu wissen. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt”, meinte er. „Sage ihm einfach, was ich dir gesagt habe, falls er hartnäckig bleibt, und hab keine Angst. Soviel Septim ist er, dass er seinen Zorn nicht am Boten auslassen wird.” Ein zorniges Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Denn sollte er das tun, sollte er dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen, Liebste, oder den Kindern - bei allen Göttern von Tamriel, dann wird er beten, er wäre niemals geboren worden. Dann werde ich ihn jagen und stellen - ihn und seine gesamte Familie. Und ich werde nicht ruhen, bis der letzte Septim tot ist." Seine roten Augen leuchteten hell neben dem schwächer werdenden Feuerschein. „Diesen Eid schwöre ich auf dich, meine Liebste. Meine Königin ... meine Barenziah.” Barenziah hielt ihn so fest wie sie nur konnte. Trotz der Wärme seiner Umarmung zitterte sie. BARENZIAH STAND VOR DEM THRON DES KAISERS und versuchte, die Schwierigkeiten von Gramfeste zu erläutern. Wochenlang hatte sie auf eine Audienz mit Uriel Septim warten müssen, stets hatte man sie aus irgend einem vorgeschobenen Grund warten lassen. „Seine Majestät ist unpässlich.” „Eine dringende Angelegenheit erfordert die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Exzellenz.” „Ich bedaure, Hoheit, da muss ein Fehler vorliegen. Euer Termin ist erst nächste Woche. Ganz bestimmt ...” Und nun lief die Unterhaltung nicht einmal gut. Der Kaiser gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe, auch nur den Anschein zu erwecken, als höre er ihr zu. Er hatte sie weder gebeten, sich doch zu setzen, noch hatte er die Kinder gehen lassen. Helseth stand wie in Stein gemeißelt da, doch die kleine Morgiah wurde langsam unruhig. Die vielen Gedanken, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten, trugen nicht zur Besserung der Lage bei. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in ihren Räumen hatte der Botschafter Gramfestes in der kaiserlichen Stadt um Eintritt nachgesucht, in seiner Hand einen ganzen Stapel Botschaften von Symmachus. Es gab schlechte Nachrichten, und mehr als genug davon. Die Revolte hatte in der Tat begonnen. Die Bauern hatten sich um einige unzufriedene Mitglieder der unteren Adelsränge von Gramfeste geschart, und verlangten den Rücktritt von Symmachus und die Übergabe der Regierungsmacht. Nur die kaiserliche Wache und eine Hand voll Truppen, deren Familien seit Generationen Gefolgsleute von Barenziahs Familie gewesen waren, standen zwischen Symmachus und den Aufrührern. Die Kampfhandlungen hatten bereits begonnen, doch anscheinend war Symmachus in Sicherheit und hatte noch die Oberhand. Doch das konnte nicht lange so bleiben. Er beschwor Barenziah, ihr Möglichstes beim Kaiser zu versuchen - aber auf jeden Fall in der Kaiserstadt zu bleiben, bis er ihr schrieb, dass es sicher sei, mit den Kindern zurückzukehren. Sie hatte ohne großen Erfolg versucht, sich mit Gewalt gegen die kaiserliche Bürokratie durchzusetzen. Ihre Panik wuchs, als plötzlich keine Nachrichten mehr aus Gramfeste kamen. Die Wochen vergingen zäh und qualvoll, während sie hin- und hergerissen war zwischen ihrer Wut auf die unzähligen Haushofmeister des Kaisers und ihrer Angst um das Schicksal ihrer Familie. Eines Tages kam schließlich der Botschafter von Gramfeste und teilte ihr mit, dass sie Nachrichten von Symmachus spätestens in der kommenden Nacht erwarten solle - nicht durch die üblichen Wege, sondern per Nachtfalke. Plötzlich schien alles auf einmal zu passieren: Noch am selben Tag informierte sie ein Bediensteter des kaiserlichen Hofstaats, dass Uriel Septim endlich eingewilligt hatte, ihr früh am nächsten Morgen eine Audienz zu gewähren. Der Kaiser hatte sie alle drei bei ihrem Eintritt mit einem allzu überschwänglichen Lächeln begrüßt, das sie wohl willkommen heißen sollte, seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte. Als sie dann ihre Kinder vorgestellt hatte, hatte er sie mit einer Aufmerksamkeit fixiert, die durchaus echt, aber irgendwie unpassend war. Barenziah hatte nun seit fast fünfhundert Jahren mit Menschen zu tun und dabei die Fähigkeit entwickelt, weit mehr aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihren Bewegungen zu lesen als je ein menschliches Wesen es könnte. So sehr er auch versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, war der Blick des Kaisers doch von einem seltsamen Hunger, einer gewissen Gier erfüllt. Und da war noch etwas. Bedauern? Ja. Bedauern. Aber warum? Er hatte selbst mehrere gesunde, wunderbare Kinder. Weshalb sollte es ihn da nach ihren dürsten? Und warum betrachtete er sie mit so heftiger Sehnsucht - egal, wie kurz der Blick gewesen sein mochte? Vielleicht war er seiner Gemahlin müde. Menschen waren berüchtigt für ihre Untreue, wenn diese auch sehr vorhersehbar war. Nach diesem einen langen, brennenden Blick hatte er seine Augen abgewendet, als sie von ihrem Anliegen und der Gewalt sprach, die in Gramfeste ausgebrochen war. Er saß völlig still und steif da, während sie sprach. Von seiner Trägheit überrascht und äußerst ungehalten starrte Barenziah in das blasse Gesicht mit den entschlossenen Zügen auf der Suche nach den Mitgliedern der Familie Septim, die sie früher gekannt hatte. Uriel Septim kannte sie nicht sehr gut. Sie hatte ihn nur zweimal gesehen - einmal war er noch ein Kind gewesen, und vor zwanzig Jahren hatte sie seiner Krönung beigewohnt. Zwei Mal, mehr nicht. Er war stets streng und würdevoll gewesen, sogar als junger Mann - aber nicht so eisig und fern wie dieser reifere Mann. Trotz der körperlichen Ähnlichkeit schien er gar nicht derselbe Mann zu sein. Und dennoch schien irgendetwas an ihm vertraut, vertrauter, als es sein dürfte, irgendetwas in der Gestik oder in der Haltung ... Plötzlich wurde ihr schrecklich heiß, als habe man sie mit heißer Lava übergossen. Illusion! Sie hatte die Kunst der Illusion ernsthaft studiert, seit Nachtigall sie damals so schwer getäuscht hatte. Sie hatte gelernt, sie zu erkennen - und sie spürte sie auch jetzt, so sicher wie ein Blinder die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht sieht. Illusion! Aber warum nur? Ihre Gedanken rasten, während sie weiterhin von den Schwierigkeiten Gramfestes berichtete. Eitelkeit? Menschen schämten sich oft so sehr der Zeichen des Alterns wie Elfen stolz darauf waren, sie zu zeigen. Doch das Gesicht des Uriel Septim schien zu seinem Alter zu passen. Barenziah wagte es nicht, selbst Magie anzuwenden. Sogar geringere Edelleute konnten Magie in ihren eigenen Hallen erkennen und sich zum Teil sogar davor schützen. Wenn sie hier Zauberei anwendete, wäre ihr der Zorn des Kaisers ebenso sicher, als zöge sie einen Dolch. Magie. Illusion. Auf einmal musste sie an Nachtigall denken. Und dann saß er plötzlich vor ihr. Die Vision änderte sich wieder, und es war Uriel Septim. Er sah traurig aus. Gefangen. Und dann verblasste auch diese Vision und ein anderer Mann saß an seiner Stelle. Er ähnelte Nachtigall, und ähnelte ihm doch wieder nicht. Bleiche Haut, blutunterlaufene Augen, die Ohren eines Elfen und um sich eine starke Aura konzentrierter Bosheit, eine finstere elfische Energie - ein schrecklicher, zerstörerischer Schein. Dieser Mann war zu allem fähig! Und dann blickte sie abermals in das Gesicht von Uriel Septim. Wie konnte sie sicher sein, dass sie sich das nicht alles nur einbildete? Vielleicht spielte ihr Gehirn ihr Streiche. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich schrecklich, entsetzlich müde, als habe sie eine schwere Last bereits viel zu lange und viel zu weit getragen. Sie beschloss, ihre engagierten Berichte über die Schwierigkeiten von Gramfeste zu beenden - schließlich bewirkte sie damit offensichtlich rein gar nichts - und wieder zu allgemeinen Nettigkeiten zu wechseln. Allerdings mit einem etwas anderen Ziel. „Erinnert Ihr Euch noch, Hoheit, als ich und Symmachus kurz nach der Krönung Eures Vaters hier mit Eurer Familie speisten? Ihr wart gerade so alt wie die kleine Morgiah hier. Wir waren sehr geehrt, an diesem Abend die einzigen Gäste zu sein - natürlich mit Ausnahme Eures besten Freundes Justin.” „In der Tat”, sagte der Kaiser mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Mit einem sehr vorsichtigen Lächeln. „Ich glaube, daran erinnere ich mich wirklich.” „Ihr wart solch gute Freunde, Majestät. Man sagte mir, der Junge sei kurz darauf gestorben. Sehr bedauerlich.” „In der Tat. Bis heute spreche ich nicht gern von ihm.” Sein Blick wurde leer - noch leerer als zuvor, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. „Was Eure Bitte angeht, so werden wir darüber beraten und Euch informieren, Milady.” Barenziah verbeugte sich, die Kinder taten es ihr nach. Durch ein Nicken signalisierte der Kaiser, dass sie gehen konnten, und so verließen sie rückwärts die kaiserliche Gegenwart. Sie atmete tief ein, als sie aus dem Thronraum kamen. „Justin” war ein imaginärer Spielkamerad gewesen, obwohl Uriel als Kind stets darauf bestanden hatte, dass für Justin bei jeder Mahlzeit mit gedeckt wurde. Und nicht nur das - Justin war ein Mädchen gewesen! Lange, nachdem Justin verschwunden war, wie dies die imaginären Freunde der Kindheit zu tun pflegen, hatte Symmachus immer wieder nach ihrem Befinden gefragt, wann immer er Uriel Septim getroffen hatte. Die Antwort war stets im Spaß ernsthaft gewesen. Als Barenziah das letzte Mal vor einigen Jahren von Justin gehört hatte, hatte der Kaiser wohl ausführlich mit Symmachus gewitzelt, dass sie einen abenteuerlustigen, völlig unverbesserlichen Khajiit getroffen und sich in Lilandril niedergelassen habe, um Feuerfarne und Beifuß zu züchten. Der Mann auf dem Diwan des Kaisers war jedenfalls nicht Uriel Septim! Nachtigall? Könnte er es sein? Ja. Doch! Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Er war es wirklich! Nachtigall! Und er posierte als Kaiser! Symmachus hatte sich geirrt, entsetzlich geirrt ... Was nun? fragte sie sich panisch. Was war aus Uriel Septim geworden und, noch viel wichtiger, was bedeutete das alles für sie und Symmachus, ja für ganz Gramfeste? Wenn Sie zurückdachte, so mussten all ihre Probleme auf diesen falschen Kaiser, diesen putzsüchtigen Nachtigall zurückzuführen sein. Er musste Uriel Septim Stelle eingenommen haben, kurz bevor die überhöhten Forderungen an Gramfeste begonnen hatten. Das würde erklären, warum sich die Beziehungen (nach menschlichen Maßstäben) so lange nach ihrer unerwünschten Liaison mit Tiber Septim verschlechtert hatten. Nachtigall wusste um die berühmte Treue von Symmachus zum Kaiserhaus der Septim, und dessen Kenntnisse - und hatte vorbeugend zugeschlagen. Sollte das wahr sein, so schwebten sie alle in höchster Gefahr. Sie war mit den Kindern hier in der kaiserlichen Stadt in seiner Hand, und Symmachus stand alleine gegen den Aufruhr, den Nachtigall zu verantworten hatte, in Gramfeste. Was sollte sie nur tun? Barenziah hatte jedem der Kinder eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, und schob sie, um Ruhe und Fassung bemüht, vor sich her. Hinter ihr schritten ihre Hofdamen und ihre persönliche Eskorte. Endlich erreichten sie die Kutsche, die bereits wartete. Obwohl ihre Räume nur wenige Straßen vom Palast entfernt war, geziemte es sich für eine Königin nicht, selbst kurze Strecken zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Ausnahmsweise war Barenziah darüber froh. In diesem Augenblick empfand sie die Kutsche wie eine Art Zuflucht, auch wenn sie sehr genau wusste, wie trügerisch dieses Gefühl war. Ein Junge lief auf eine der Wachen zu und übergab der Wache eine Schriftrolle. Er zeigte auf die Kutsche. Die Wache brachte ihr das Schreiben. Der Junge wartete mit weit geöffneten, leuchtenden Augen. Das Schreiben war kurz und höflich, und fragte lediglich nach, ob König Eadwyre von Wegesruh aus der Provinz Hochfels um eine Audienz bei der berühmten Königin Barenziah von Gramfeste nachsuchen dürfe, da er viel von ihr gehört habe und sie gerne kennen lernen wolle. Barenziahs erster Impuls war, den Wunsch abzuschlagen. Sie wollte nur noch weg aus dieser Stadt! Und sie hatte keinerlei Wunsch, ihre Zeit mit einem geblendeten Menschen zu verschwenden. Sie sah auf, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, und einer der Wachen sagte, „Milady, der Junge sagt, sein Herr warte dort drüben auf Eure Antwort.” Sie blickte in die Richtung, in die er wies, und sah einen gut aussehenden älteren Mann auf einem Pferd, umgeben von einem halben Dutzend Höflingen und Rittern. Er sah ihren Blick und verneigte sich respektvoll, während er den mit einem Federbusch geschmückten Hut zog. „Sehr wohl”, sagte Barenziah dem Jungen impulsiv. „Sagt Eurem Herrn, er mag mir heute Abend seine Aufwartung machen, nach dem Abendessen.” König Eadwyre schaute höflich und ernst drein. Er wirkte eher besorgt, aber keineswegs verliebt. Immerhin etwas, dachte sie bei sich. BARENZIAH STAND WARTEND AM TURMFENSTER. Sie spürte die Nähe des Vogels. Doch obwohl der Nachthimmel für ihre Augen so hell wie der Tag war, konnte sie ihn noch nicht sehen. Plötzlich war er da, ein dahinflitzender Punkt unter den kaum wahrzunehmenden Wolken am klaren Nachthimmel. Einige Minuten später hatte der große Nachtfalke seinen Flug beendet und landete mit gefalteten Flügeln auf dem dicken Lederband an ihrem Arm. Sie trug den Vogel zu seiner Stange. Hier wartete das erschöpfte Tier, als ihre ungeduldigen Finger nach der Nachricht fassten, die sich einer Kapsel an seinem Bein befand. Der Falke trank viel Wasser, bis sie fertig war, streckte dann das Gefieder und begann, sich zu putzen - er fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart sicher. Ein winziger Teil ihres Bewusstseins teilte die Zufriedenheit des Vogels angesichts der guten Arbeit, der erfolgreich erledigten Aufgabe, der wohlverdienten Ruhe ... und doch herrschte unter alledem Unruhe. Sogar der Vogel spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das dünne Pergament auffaltete und sich über die enge Schrift beugte. Das war nicht Symmachus' kraftvolle, großzügige Schrift! Barenziah setzte sich langsam und glättete das Pergament, sich innerlich stählend, die Meldung ruhig zu ertragen, auch wenn der Inhalt der Botschaft katastrophal sein sollte. Die Befürchtung bestätigte sich. Die kaiserliche Wache hatte desertiert und sich den Rebellen angeschlossen. Symmachus war tot. Die übrig gebliebenen treuen Truppen waren vernichtend geschlagen worden. Symmachus war tot. Der Anführer der Rebellen war von kaiserlichen Gesandten als König von Gramfeste anerkannt worden. Symmachus war tot. Barenziah und die Kinder waren zu Verrätern des Kaiserreichs erklärt. Man hatte ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt. Symmachus war tot. Die Audienz beim Kaiser am Morgen war also nichts als eine Finte gewesen. Man hatte ihr etwas vorgespielt. Der Kaiser musste es bereits gewusst haben. Man ließ sie nur warten, sagte ihr, sie solle vor Ort bleiben, es sich angenehm machen. Macht es Euch angenehm hier, werte Königin, genießt die Freuden der Kaiserstadt, und verlängert Euren Aufenthalt, solange Ihr möchtet. Ihr Aufenthalt? Ihre Haft. Ihre Gefangenschaft. Und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ihre anstehende Festnahme. Sie gab sich keinen Illusionen über ihre Lage hin. Sie wusste, dass der Kaiser und seine Diener niemals zulassen würden, dass sie die kaiserliche Stadt verließ. Zumindest nicht lebend. Symmachus war tot. „Milady?” Barenziah sprang auf, aufgeschreckt durch das Eintreten der Dienerin. „Was gibt es?” „Der Bretone ist hier, Milady. König Eadwyre”, setzte sie hinzu, als sie bemerkte, dass Barenziah gar nicht verstand, was sie sagte. Sie zögerte. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten, Milady?” sagte sie mit einem Nicken hin zum Nachtfalken. „Nichts, das nicht warten könnte”, sagte Barenziah schnell. In ihrer Stimme schien die Leere zu hallen, die sich plötzlich wie eine tiefe, entsetzliche Schlucht in ihr aufgetan hatte. „Kümmert Euch um den Vogel.” Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, glättete ihr Gewand, und machte sich bereit, den königlichen Besucher zu empfangen. Sie fühlte sich völlig taub. Taub wie die steinernen Mauern, die sie umgaben, taub wie die unheimliche Stille der Nacht ... wie eine Leiche. Symmachus war tot! KÖNIG EADWYRE BEGRÜSSTE SIE ERNST UND MIT AUSGESUCHTER HÖFLICHKEIT, auch wenn seine Art ein wenig übertrieben wirkte. Er gab sich als großer Bewunderer des Symmachus, der in den Legenden seiner Familie anscheinend eine große Rolle spielte. Allmählich lenkte er zum Thema Ihrer Audienz beim Kaiser über. Er fragte nach den Einzelheiten, und wollte wissen, ob das Ergebnis gut für Gramfeste sei. Sie gab nur wenig preis. Plötzlich konnte er es nicht länger ertragen und platzte heraus „Hochverehrte Königin, Ihr müsst mir Glauben schenken! Der Mann, der sich als Kaiser ausgibt, ist ein Hochstapler! Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an, aber -” „Nein”, sagte Barenziah, plötzlich entschlossen. „Ihr habt Recht, hochverehrter König. Ich weiß.” Eadwyre entspannte sich zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Unterredung in seinem Sessel, und schaute plötzlich argwöhnisch drein. „Ihr wisst es? Dann ertragt Ihr nicht einfach nur die wilden Gedanken einer Person, die Ihr womöglich für wahnsinnig haltet?” „Ich versichere Euch, Milord, das ist nicht der Fall.” Sie atmete tief ein. „Und wer ist Eurer Vermutung nach die Person, die sich als Kaiser ausgibt?” „Der kaiserliche Kampfmagier Jagar Tharn.” „Ah. Milord, habt Ihr je von einer Person gehört, die sich Nachtigall nennt?” „In der Tat, Milady. Meine Verbündeten und ich glauben, es handelt sich um ein und denselben Mann.” „Ich wusste es!” Barenziah stand auf und versuchte, ihre Erregung zu verbergen. Jagar Tharn war Nachtigall! Der Mann war ein Dämon! Teuflisch und heimtückisch. Und so gerissen! Er hatte ihren Niedergang perfekt geplant! Symmachus, o Symmachus ...! Eadwyre hüstelte. „Milady, ich ... wir ... wir brauchen Eure Hilfe.” Barenziah lächelte kalt angesichts dieser Ironie des Schicksals. „Mir kommt es vor, als hätte ich diese Worte zu Euch sprechen sollen. Aber ich bitte Euch, fahrt fort. Wie kann ich Euch dienlich sein, Milord?” Kurz beschrieb der Monarch seinen Plan. Magierin Ria Silmane, eine ehemalige Schülerin des bösen Jagar Tharn, war vom falschen Kaiser als Verräterin getötet worden. Doch ein wenig ihrer Macht hatte sie auch im Tod beibehalten können, und konnte noch mit einigen Kontakt aufnehmen, die sie im irdischen Leben gut gekannt hatte. Sie hatte einen Champion gewählt, der versuchen würde, den Stab des Chaos zu finden, den der verräterische Zauberer an einem unbekannten Ort versteckt hielt. Dieser Champion sollte die Macht des Stabes dann einsetzen, um Jagar Tharn zu vernichten, da dieser sonst unverwundbar war, und den wahren Kaiser retten, der in einer anderen Dimension gefangen gehalten werde. Der Champion allerdings, obwohl er noch am Leben war, saß derzeit im Verließ des Kaisers fest. Es war nötig, Tharns Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken, während der Auserwählte mit Hilfe von Rias Geist die Freiheit erlangte. Barenziah hatte das Gehör und anscheinend auch die Aufmerksamkeit des falschen Kaisers. Wäre sie bereit, die notwendige Ablenkung zu schaffen? „Ich nehme an, ich könnte um eine weitere Audienz bei ihm nachsuchen”, sagte Barenziah vorsichtig. „Aber wäre das denn genug? Ich muss Euch sagen, dass meine Kinder und ich selbst vor Kurzem zu Verrätern des Kaiserreichs erklärt wurden.” „In Gramfeste vielleicht, und in Morrowind. In der Kaiserstadt und der kaiserlichen Provinz verhalten sich die Dinge anders. Just der administrative Sumpf, der es fast unmöglich macht, eine Audienz beim Kaiser oder seinen Ministern zu erhalten, sorgt gleichzeitig dafür, dass Ihr niemals Gefahr laufen würdet, rechtswidrig inhaftiert oder auf sonstige Weise bestraft zu werden, ohne dass zuvor ein entsprechendes Verfahren eingeleitet würde. Was Euch und Eure Kinder anbelangt, Milady, so wird die Situation durch Euren königlichen Rang noch verstärkt. Als Königin bzw. als Thronerben seid Ihr und die Kinder unantastbar - geradezu heilig.” Der König grinste. „Die kaiserliche Bürokratie ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert, Milady.” Nun. Zumindest waren sie und die Kinder vorläufig in Sicherheit. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. „Verehrter König Eadwyre, was meintet Ihr soeben, als Ihr sagtet, ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit des falschen Kaisers? Und anscheinend obendrein?” Eadwyre schaute drein, als sei ihm das alles sehr unangenehm. „Unter den Dienstboten munkelte man, dass Jagar Tharn Euer Ebenbild in einer Art Schrein in seinen Räumen verwahre.” „Ich verstehe.” Kurz schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrer verrückten Affäre mit Nachtigall. Sie war sehr verliebt in ihn gewesen. Wie außerordentlich dumm von ihr. Und der Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte, war für den Tod des Mannes verantwortlich, den sie wirklich geliebt hatte. Liebte. Geliebt hatte. Nun war er weg, war ... Sie konnte es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass Symmachus tot war. Aber auch wenn dem so sei, versprach sie sich, meine Liebe wird leben und bestehen bleiben. Er würde immer bei ihr sein. Genau wie der Schmerz. Der Schmerz, den Rest ihres Lebens ohne ihn verbringen zu müssen. Der Schmerz, versuchen zu müssen, jeden Tag und jede Nacht ohne seine Anwesenheit, seinen Trost, seine Liebe überstehen zu müssen. Der Schmerz, zu wissen, dass er nie erleben würde, wie seine Kinder zu wunderbaren Erwachsenen heranwuchsen, dass diese ihren Vater nie kennen würden, nie wissen würden, wie mutig, wie stark, wie wundervoll und wie liebevoll er war ... besonders die kleine Morgiah. Und dafür - für alles, was Ihr meiner Familie angetan habt - dafür müsst Ihr sterben, Nachtigall. „Überrascht Euch das?” Die Worte von Eadwyre unterbrachen ihre Gedanken. „Wie bitte? Was soll mich überraschen?” „Euer Abbild. Bei Tharn.” „Ach so.” Ihre Miene wurde undurchdringlich. „Ja. Und nein.” Eadwyre erkannte, dass sie offenbar das Thema zu wechseln wünschte. Er wandte sich abermals der Frage nach ihren Plänen zu. „Unser Auserwählter könnte ein paar Tage benötigen, bis er ausbrechen kann. Könnt Ihr ihm etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen?” „Ihr vertraut mir in dieser Sache, König Eadwyre? Wie das?” „Wir sind verzweifelt, Milady. Wir haben keine Wahl. Aber auch, wenn wir die Wahl hätten - ich würde Euch vertrauen. Ich vertraue Euch. Euer Mann war stets gut zu meiner Familie. Fürst Symmachus -” „Ist tot.” „Wie bitte?” Barenziah erläuterte kurz und ohne viel Gefühl, was geschehen war. „Milady ... Königin ... wie schrecklich! Ich ... Es tut mir so Leid ...” Zum ersten Mal bröckelte Barenziahs unerschütterliche Haltung. Angesichts solchen Mitgefühls begann ihre äußerliche Ruhe sich aufzulösen. Es kostete sie große Willenskraft, ihre Fassung zu wahren. „Unter diesen Umständen können wir kaum erwarten, Milady ...” „Nein, Milord, Ihr irrt. Unter diesen Umständen muss ich tun, was ich kann, um mich am Mörder des Vaters meiner Kinder zu rächen.” Eine einzige Träne schaffte es, ihre Beherrschung zu durchdringen. Ungeduldig wischte sie diese von der Wange. „Im Gegenzug bitte ich nur darum, dass Ihr meine verwaisten Kinder schützt, wie es in Eurer Macht steht.” Eadwyre stellte sich aufrecht hin. Seine Augen leuchteten. „Nur zu gerne will ich Euch dieses Versprechen geben, mutige, edle Königin. Die Götter unseres geliebten Landes und ganz Tamriels sind meine Zeugen.” So absurd ihr das Ganze vorkam, so tief berührt war sie doch von diese Worten. „Ich danke Euch aus tiefstem Herzen und ganzer Seele, gütiger König Eadwyre. Die ewige Dankbarkeit meiner Person und meiner Kinder ist ... ist Euch ... ge ...gewi ...” Dann brach sie zusammen. IN DIESER NACHT SCHLIEF SIE NICHT, SONDERN WACHTE AUF EINEM STUHL NEBEN DEM BETT, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, lange tief nachdenkend, während die Dunkelheit kam und ging. Den Kindern wollte sie es nicht erzählen - noch nicht, erst, wenn es unvermeidlich war. Es sollte nicht notwendig sein, beim Kaiser um eine zweite Audienz nachzusuchen. Bei Tagesanbruch wurde sie direkt zu ihm bestellt. Sie sagte den Kindern, sie werde wohl einige Tage lang weg sein, wies sie an, den Bediensteten keinen Ärger zu bereiten, und küsste sie zum Abschied. Morgiah wimmerte und weinte ein bisschen - ihr war es langweilig in der kaiserlichen Stadt und einsam war sie obendrein. Helseth schaute unglücklich drein, sagte jedoch nichts. Er ähnelte seinem Vater sehr. Sein Vater ... Im Palast wurde Barenziah nicht in die große Halle eskortiert, in der der Kaiser seinen Besuch in der Regel empfing, sondern in ein kleines Nebenzimmer, in dem der Kaiser alleine sein Frühstück einnahm. Er nickte zur Begrüßung und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung des Fensters. „Eine herrliche Aussicht, nicht wahr?” Barenziah starrte hinaus auf die Türme der großen Stadt. Sie erinnerte sich, dass es in diesem Zimmer gewesen war, wo sie Tiber Septim vor so vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Nicht vor Jahren - vor Jahrhunderten. Tiber Septim. Auch diesen Mann hatte sie geliebt. Wen noch? Symmachus, Tiber Septim und ... Strenz. Plötzlich empfand sie ein tiefes Gefühl der Zuneigung zu dem großen blonden Stalljungen. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war sie sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen, doch sie hatte Strenz wirklich geliebt. Nur hatte sie ihn das nie wissen lassen. Sie war noch so jung gewesen, hatte völlig sorglos in den Tag hinein gelebt. Das war vor all dem hier ... lange vor ... ihm. Nicht Symmachus. Nachtigall. Dieser Gedanke schockierte sie zutiefst. Dieser Mann konnte ihr immer noch nahe kommen. Sogar jetzt. Nach allem, was geschehen war. Eine eigenartige Gefühlswelle übermannte sie. Als sie sich schließlich wieder umdrehte, war Uriel Septim verschwunden und Nachtigall saß an seiner Stelle am Tisch. „Ihr habt es gewusst”, sagte er ruhig, ihr Gesicht betrachtend. „Ihr habt es gewusst. Sofort. Ich wollte Euch überraschen. Ihr hättet wenigstens so tun können.” Barenziah breitete ihre Arme aus und versuchte den Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren zu besänftigen. „Ich fürchte, mein Talent zur Täuschung ist mit dem Euren nicht zu vergleichen, mein Herrscher.” Er seufzte. „Ihr seid verärgert.” „Ein wenig, muss ich zugeben”, sagte sie eisig. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es Euch geht, aber ich finde Betrug ein wenig abstoßend.” „Wie menschlich von Euch.” Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Was wollt ihr von mir?” „Jetzt verstellt Ihr Euch.” Er stand auf, um ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Ihr wisst, was ich von Euch will.” „Ihr wollt mich quälen. Nur zu. Ich bin in Eurer Gewalt. Aber tut meinen Kindern nichts an.” „Nein, nein, nein. Das ist nicht im Geringsten meine Absicht, Barenziah.” Er kam näher, leise mit der alten, zärtlichen Stimme sprechend, die einst ein wohliges Schaudern durch ihren Körper gejagt hatte. Die gleiche Stimme, die nun das Gleiche auslöste, hier und jetzt. „Siehst du es nicht? Es war der einzige Weg.” Seine Hände umfassten ihre Arme. Sie spürte, wie ihr Widerstand schwächer wurde, ihr Abscheu ihm gegenüber nachließ. „Du hättest mich mitnehmen können.” Ungebetene Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte nicht die Macht. Ah, aber jetzt, jetzt ... ! Jetzt habe ich alles. Jetzt gehört mir alles, zu besitzen, zu teilen, zu geben - dir zu geben.” Er wies nochmals auf das Fenster und die Stadt darunter. „Ganz Tamriel gehört mir, um es dir zu Füßen zu legen - und das ist erst der Anfang.” „Es ist zu spät. Zu spät. Du hast mich ihm überlassen.” „Er ist tot. Der Bauer ist tot. Ein paar lächerliche Jahre - was machen sie schon aus?” „Die Kinder ...” „Können von mir adoptiert werden. Und wir werden andere zusammen haben, Barenziah. Oh, und was für Kinder das sein werden! Was wir an sie weitergeben werden! Deine Schönheit und meine Magie. Ich habe Kräfte, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, nicht einmal in deinen wildesten Träumen!” Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Sie entwand sich seinem Griff und wandte sich ab. „Ich glaube dir nicht.” „Das tust du, du weißt es. Du bist immer noch verärgert, das ist alles.” Er lächelte. Aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Sag mir, was du willst, Barenziah. Meine geliebte Barenziah. Sag es mir. Es soll dir gehören.” Ihr ganzes Leben lief vor ihren Augen ab. Die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft, die noch vor ihr lag. Andere Zeiten, andere Leben, andere Barenziahs. Welches war die Echte? Welches war die wahre Barenziah? Denn diese Entscheidung würde die Gestalt ihres Schicksals bestimmen. Sie traf sie. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, wer die wahre Barenziah war, und was sie wollte. „Ein Spaziergang im Garten, mein Herrscher”, sagte sie. „Ein Lied, oder zwei, vielleicht.” Nachtigall lachte. „Du willst umworben werden.” „Und warum nicht? Du machst das so gut. Außerdem ist es schon so lange her, dass ich das Vergnügen hatte.” Er lächelte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Milady Königin Barenziah. Euer Wunsch ist mein Befehl.” Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Jetzt, und für immer.” *** Und so verbrachten sie ihre Tage damit, dass er ihr den Hof machte - sie spazierten, redeten, sangen und lachten zusammen, während die Geschäfte des Kaisers seinen Untergebenen überlassen wurden. „Ich würde gerne den Stab sehen”, sagte Barenziah eines Tages ganz nebenbei. „Ich habe ihn nur einmal ganz kurz gesehen, wie du dich erinnern wirst.” Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten, mein Liebling - aber das ist unmöglich.” „Du traust mir nicht”, schmollte Barenziah, ließ aber ihre Lippen erweichen, als er sich für einen Kuss zu ihr hinüberbeugte. „Unsinn, meine Liebe. Natürlich tue ich das. Aber er ist nicht hier.” Er lachte leise. „Tatsächlich ist er nirgendwo.” Er küsste sie noch einmal, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft. „Du sprichst schon wieder in Rätseln. Ich möchte ihn sehen. Du kannst ihn nicht zerstört haben.” „Ah. Du hast an Weisheit gewonnen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben.” „Du hast meinen Wissensdurst einigermaßen inspiriert.” Sie erhob sich. „Der Stab des Chaos kann nicht zerstört werden. Und er kann nicht aus Tamriel entfernt werden, nicht ohne direkte Konsequenzen für das Land selbst.” „Ahhh. Du beeindruckst mich, meine Liebe. Das ist alles richtig. Er ist nicht zerstört worden und wurde auch nicht aus Tamriel entfernt. Und trotzdem, wie ich sagte, ist er nirgendwo. Kannst du das Rätsel lösen?” Er zog sie an sich und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Hier ist ein noch größeres Rätsel”, flüsterte er. „Wie macht man eins aus zweien? Das kann ich, und ich werde es dir zeigen.” Ihre Körper vereinigten sich. Später, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und er neben ihr döste, überlegte sie schlaftrunken: „Eins aus zweien, zwei aus einem, drei aus zweien, zwei aus dreien ... was nicht vernichtet oder verbannt werden kann, mag vielleicht zerteilt werden ...” Sie erhob sich, mit leuchtenden Augen. Und begann zu lächeln. *** Nachtigall führte ein Tagebuch. Er kritzelte jeden Tag etwas hinein, nachdem er kurze Berichte von seinen Untertanen entgegengenommen hatte. Es war in einer Kommode eingeschlossen. Das Schloss war allerdings sehr einfach. Sie war immerhin in einem früheren Leben Mitglied der Diebesgilde gewesen ... in einem anderen Leben ... eine andere Barenziah ... Eines Morgens gelang es Barenziah, einen kurzen Blick auf das Tagebuch zu erhaschen, während Nachtigall mit seiner Morgentoilette beschäftigt war. Sie fand heraus, dass der erste Teil des Stabes des Chaos in einer uralten Zwergenmine namens Fang-Stollen verborgen lag - obwohl sein Aufenthaltsort nur vage angedeutet war. Das Tagebuch war vollgestopft mit Notizen über die verschiedensten Ereignisse, die in einer merkwürdigen, nur schwer zu entziffernden Kurzschrift verfasst waren. Ganz Tamriel, dachte sie, in seinen und meinen Händen, und mehr vielleicht - und dennoch ... Trotz all seines äußeren Charmes war da eine kalte Leere, wo sein Herz hätte sein sollen, ein Vakuum, das ihm gar nicht bewusst war, dachte sie. Manchmal konnte man es flüchtig durchscheinen sehen, wenn seine Augen leer und hart wurden. Und trotzdem, obwohl er ein anderes Verständnis davon hatte, strebte auch er nach Glück und Zufriedenheit. Träume eines Bauern, dachte Barenziah, und Strenz erschien kurz vor ihrem inneren Auge, er blickte traurig und verloren. Und dann Therris mit dem katzenhaften Lächeln eines Khajiit. Tiber Septim, mächtig und einsam. Symmachus, der solide und starrköpfige Symmachus, der tat, was getan werden musste, ruhig und effizient. Nachtigall. Nachtigall, ein Rätsel und eine Gewissheit, beides, Dunkelheit und Licht. Nachtigall, der alles beherrschen würde und noch mehr - und das Chaos im Namen der Ordnung verbreiten. Widerwillig ließ er Barenziah gehen, um ihre Kinder zu besuchen, die noch über den Tod ihres Vaters informiert werden mussten - und von dem Angebot des Kaisers, sie zu beschützen. Sie tat es schließlich, und es war nicht einfach. Morgiah hing für eine scheinbare Ewigkeit an ihr, elend schluchzend, während Helseth in den Garten davonrannte, um allein zu sein. Später weigerte er sich, mit ihr über seinen Vater zu reden, und ließ auch nicht zu, dass sie ihn an ihren Busen drückte. Eadwyre ließ nach ihr rufen, während sie dort war. Sie teilte ihm mit, was sie bis dahin herausgefunden hatte, und erklärte ihm, dass sie noch eine Weile bleiben und so viel herausfinden musste, wie sie konnte. Nachtigall neckte sie ob ihres ältlichen Verehrers. Er war sich Eadwyres Misstrauen wohl bewusst - aber er war nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt, da niemand den alten Narren ernst nahm. Barenziah gelang es sogar, eine Art Aussöhnung zwischen den beiden zu erreichen. Eadwyre nahm seine Bedenken öffentlich zurück und sein „alter Freund”, der Kaiser, vergab ihm. Er wurde anschließend mindestens einmal pro Woche dazu eingeladen, mit ihnen zu Abend zu essen. Die Kinder mochten Eadwyre, sogar Helseth, der die Beziehung seiner Mutter mit dem Kaiser missbilligte und ihn daher verabscheute. Er war mit der Zeit bitter und aufbrausend geworden und stritt sich regelmäßig sowohl mit seiner Mutter, als auch mit ihrem Liebhaber. Eadwyre war über die Beziehung auch nicht besonders glücklich, und Nachtigall machte es gelegentlich eine große Freude, seine Zuneigung für Barenziah offen zu zeigen, nur um den alten Mann zu ärgern. Sie konnten natürlich nicht heiraten, da Uriel Septim bereits verheiratet war. Zumindest noch nicht. Nachtigall hatte die Kaiserin in die Verbannung geschickt, kurz nachdem er den Platz des Kaisers eingenommen hatte, aber er hatte es nicht gewagt, ihr ein Leid zuzufügen. Der Tempel des Einen hatte ihr Schutz gewährt. Man hatte bekannt gegeben, dass sie an einer schwachen Gesundheit leide und die Agenten Nachtigalls hatten Gerüchte über mentale Probleme der Kaiserin in Umlauf gebracht. Die Kinder des Kaisers waren ebenfalls auf verschiedene Gefängnisse überall in Tamriel verteilt worden, die man als 'Schulen' getarnt hatte. „Es wird ihr mit der Zeit immer schlechter gehen”, sagte Nachtigall gleichgültig, und meinte damit die Kaiserin. Er betrachtete Barenziahs geschwollene Brüste und ihren immer dicker werdenden Bauch voller Zufriedenheit. „Und was ihre Kinder angeht ... Nun, das Leben ist voller Gefahren, nicht wahr? Wir werden heiraten. Dein Kind wird mein rechtmäßiger Erbe.” Er wollte das Kind. Da war sich Barenziah sicher. Weitaus weniger sicher war sie sich dagegen über seine Gefühle für sie. Sie stritten sich jetzt fortwährend, häufig sehr heftig, meistens über Helseth, den er nach Summerset zur Schule schicken wollte, der Provinz, die am weitesten von der Kaiserstadt entfernt lag. Barenziah versuchte nicht, diesen Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nachtigall hatte schließlich kein Interesse an einem reibungslosen, ruhigen Leben; außerdem genoss er es außerordentlich, sich hinterher wieder zu versöhnen ... Gelegentlich nahm Barenziah die Kinder, zog in ihre alte Unterkunft und erklärte, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Aber er kam immer, um sie zurückzuholen und sie ließ sich auch jedes Mal wieder zur Rückkehr überreden. Es war unvermeidlich, wie der Aufgang und Untergang von Tamriels Zwillingsmonden. *** Sie war im sechsten Monat schwanger, als sie endlich entziffern konnte, wo sich der letzte Teil des Stabes befand - er sollte leicht zu finden sein, denn jeder Dunkelelf wusste, wo sich der Berg Dagoth Urs befand. Als sie sich das nächste Mal mit Nachtigall stritt, verließ sie einfach mit Eadwyre die Stadt und ritt auf schnellstem Wege nach Hochfels und Wegesruh. Nachtigall war außer sich vor Zorn, aber konnte nur wenig tun. Seine Attentäter waren eher unbedarft und er wagte es nicht, seinen Sitz der Macht zu verlassen, um sie persönlich zu verfolgen. Und er konnte Wegesruh auch nicht offen den Krieg erklären. Er hatte keinen Rechtsanspruch auf sie oder ihr ungeborenes Kind. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatten die Adligen der Kaiserstadt seine Liaison mit Barenziah missbilligt - wie vor so vielen Jahren Tiber Septims - und waren froh, als sie ging. In Wegesruh traute man ihr ebenfalls nicht, aber Eadwyre wurde in seinem wohlhabenden kleinen Stadtstadt fanatisch geliebt und man machte ihm gerne Zugeständnisse für seine ... Exzentrizitäten. Barenziah und Eadwyre wurden ein Jahr nach der Geburt ihres von Nachtigall gezeugten Sohnes getraut. Trotz dieses unglücklichen Umstandes war Eadwyre in sie und ihre Kinder vernarrt. Sie dagegen liebte ihn nicht - aber sie mochte ihn und das war auch etwas wert. Es war schön, jemanden zu haben, und Wegesruh war ein sehr guter Ort, ein guter Ort für die Kinder aufzuwachsen, während sie warteten und für den Erfolg des Kriegsfürsten bei seiner Mission beteten. Barenziah konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht zu lange brauchen würde, wer auch immer dieser namenlose Champion war. Sie war eine Dunkelelfe und sie hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Alle Zeit. Aber sie hatte keine Liebe mehr zu geben und keinen Hass mehr übrig, in ihr zu brennen. Ihr war nichts geblieben, nichts als Schmerz, und Erinnerungen ... und ihre Kinder. Sie wollte nur noch ihre Kinder aufziehen und ihnen ein gutes Leben bieten, und den Rest ihres Lebens in Ruhe verbringen. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es noch ein langes Leben sein würde. Und darin wollte sie Frieden und Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit, in ihrer Seele und auch in ihrem Herzen. Träume eines Bauern. Das war es, was sie wollte. Das war es, was die wahre Barenziah wollte. Das war es, was die wahre Barenziah ausmachte. Träume eines Bauern. Angenehme Träume. en:The Real Barenziah, Book V es:La auténtica Barenziah, Volumen V fr:Barenziah, la véritable histoire, vol. 5 pl:Prawdziwa Barenziah tom V ru:Подлинная Барензия, т. 5 Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Daggerfall: Bücher